


Coffee and Hot Showers

by ryttu3k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryttu3k/pseuds/ryttu3k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being caught in the rain isn't very fun, but at least there's something nice at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Hot Showers

It's verging on early evening and Professor Augustine Sycamore is still three blocks from the electrical shop when the the skies open up and dumps the approximate water volume of Azure Bay on his head in the span of two and a half seconds.

Letting out a most undignified shriek and a word not to be said around small children or sensitive Pokemon, he breaks into a sprint, only slightly flailing as he darts between awnings. He's already out of breath by the time he reaches the door, and not the fun kind, practically having to hold on to the door frame to stay upright as he hurls himself inside.

Meyer lifts his head, blinks, and immediately yelps, "Don't take another step, you'll drip on the machines!"

"Nice to see you too, chéri," he says dryly (it's just about the only part of him that _is_ dry) and simply stands there instead, a puddle slowly growing at his feet.

Chuckling, Meyer ducks into the back room and returns with a towel and a plastic bag. "No, seriously, I've already mopped up twice this afternoon. I thought the rain had gone for the day - I guess not." Offering Augustine the bag, he moves between him and the door, holding the towel up like a shield. "Okay, strip!"

Augustine can't quite resist throwing a flirtatious look over his shoulder, grinning at him. "Oh, in public? Kinky."

It's not very mature to stick your tongue out at someone, but Meyer does so anyway, and Augustine returns it as he starts to unbutton his sodden shirt. "Don't worry, I'll protect your maidenly virtue!"

"I haven't had any 'maidenly virtue' since I was seventeen," Augustine points out, toeing his shoes off (eugh, they're full of water) before sliding his pants down his hips. At least his underwear is dry, and he tugs off his socks (only nearly falling over once, a new record!) and dropping the whole mess in the bag. "A mostly-naked man in your shop... people will talk."

Meyer shrugs. "It's pouring rain, no one's out there. And if they are, they've put in a good effort and deserve a show." He says the last part with a laugh, then wraps the towel (and his arms) around Augustine, tugging him gently back against him and pressing a kiss into his soaking wet hair. "You're shivering."

"Warming up now," Augustine murmurs, leaning back against the marvellously warm solidity of Meyer's body. And he _does_ actually feel better being out of the wet clothes.

Making sure that he's properly wrapped in the towel, Meyer turns him around and gives him a proper kiss, drawing back with a slight grimace. "No, actually, you're really cold. Go upstairs and have a hot shower, okay? You can borrow something of mine while your clothes dry. I'll be up as soon as I finish with this job."

A hot shower sounds incredibly tempting right now, and Augustine nods gratefully, dropping another kiss on Meyer's lips (and then pressing his cold nose against lover's cheek, mostly just to make him squeak). "Mm-hmm. Don't be too long!"

"I won't!"

Towel wrapped securely around him, Augustine wanders towards the doorway to the back room of the shop, and the stairs that lead up to Meyer's apartment. It's familiar enough that he can head straight for the bathroom, stripping off completely and stepping under blissfully hot water, letting out a sound that borders so closely on obscene that he's glad that Clemont and Bonnie won't be home for a good while yet. Scrubbing at his bare arms, the vague thought that maybe he could stay in there just long enough for Meyer to come and join him crosses his mind, and he grins as he warms up his chilled limbs under the spray.

Still, it seems that timing is not with him today; he's already dried off by the time the door opens again and Meyer steps inside, hanging up his cap on the rack near the door. "Aww, you're done?" he says with a rueful smile, apparently having had precisely the same thought. "Okay, go get some clothes on, then we can have coffee. I need a shower too. I reek, I've been working all day!"

"Oh, really?" Augustine teases, "I thought that was a new aftershave." Dropping a quick kiss on his cheek (and attempting to breathe in both deeply and surreptitiously), he hurries off to the bedroom and Meyer's wardrobe, burying his nose against a few items of clothing as he flicks through them, his lover's scent clinging to the fabric even after washing. A fond smile on his face, he eventually selects an oversized sweatshirt bearing the logo of Disneyland Lumiose, decides that he'd probably need a few dozen more kilos on him or at least several belts before having any chance of wearing Meyer's pants without them dropping to his ankles, and wanders back out in just his underwear and the sweatshirt, towel in hand.

Right. Coffee. Coffee was definitely sounding good right now.

The water is just coming to a boil when the shower shuts off, the door swinging open a moment later. Meyer chuckles, adding, "That's a good look on you."

"I've been told my legs are fabulous," Augustine teases back, hiking the sweatshirt up to sit at his waist, bending over rather deliberately to pour the coffee. From behind him, Meyer lets out a faintly strangled noise. "Besides, you should see me in a pair of thigh-highs."

He glances over his shoulder, still half bent over; Meyer is definitely red-faced and flustered (although that may be from the heat of the shower). "You're such a joker," he says with a strained laugh as Augustine pours the other cup.

"Who's joking?" Grinning, he picks them both up and moves to the sofa, adding a deliberate sway to his hips as he walks. "Go get dressed - or don't."

Meyer honestly looks like he's giving the second option serious thought, but eventually sighs in resignation and trudges to the bedroom. Naturally, he has his revenge - glancing back over his shoulder to see if Augustine is watching (he is - what can he say? Meyer does have a rather lovely body) before letting the towel drop, giving Augustine a very nice view of his backside.

And then stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Bastard.

By the time Meyer is out (dressed, unfortunately), Augustine is halfway through his coffee and is feeling comfortably sleepy and warm, and the addition of a) warm blanket and b) warm boyfriend is a definite help, too. Ignoring the coffee set out for him, Meyer drags the blanket over the both of them, wraps his arms around Augustine's waist, and presses a kiss against his neck, just above the collar of the sweatshirt, and Augustine can feel him smile against his skin. "I actually mean it," he murmurs, "You look cute."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Augustine returns, sagging into the warmth of his arms. "Thanks for the blanket."

"Well, your legs would have got cold. Besides," Meyer adds thoughtfully, "I don't think my thigh-highs would fit you."

Augustine is quite glad that he's already finished swallowing his mouthful of coffee, or else Meyer would possibly be wearing it.

"We should go to Disneyland some time," he says instead to distract himself, voice slightly strangled as he forcibly beats down mental images. "I don't think I've been since I was a child."

"Oh, yeah!" Meyer replies enthusiastically, "We could get a family set of Charli Chu headbands!"

Augustine's mental image has promptly shifted to Meyer wearing nothing but thigh-highs and a Charli Chu headband, and he quickly squashes it down. "Mm-hmm - the kids would enjoy the day out. Well, if Clemont's preteen sensibilities could handle it," he adds with a grin.

Meyer laughs, finally reaching for his coffee. "I think he'll handle it. We can go on all the rides and take ridiculous photos of us screaming on roller coasters and buy really expensive food. It'll be a nice family day out."

"Mm." Augustine falls quiet as he turns back to his own drink, head full of thoughts of _family day_ and _hot showers_ and _coffee_ and, occasionally, _Meyer in thigh highs_ (although he's trying not to think about that one _too_ much; it is _very_ distracting). "Mm, that sounds good. Let's do that."

(But he's keeping this particular sweatshirt for himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> Charli Chu = Mickey Mouse. Of COURSE the symbol of Pokeverse Disney would be a Pikachu!


End file.
